


Klaus Mikaelson x reader

by Crowleysgirl5588



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Torture, humanity switch off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl5588/pseuds/Crowleysgirl5588
Summary: Klaus x reader fanfic





	Klaus Mikaelson x reader

I ran down the desolate hallway of my manor, tears streaming down my cheeks. Risking a glance behind me, I let free a sob at the sight of my lover strung between the door frames, his body dull and lifeless, staring emptily at my broken spirit. I wept harder, forcing myself to get out of my home as fast as I could to get away from him. I stumbled and hit the ground hard, blood gushing from my side and spilling on the rug. 

“Where are you darling? Come on now, I bite, but not that bad.” A cackle came from my right followed by the sound of somebody inhaling deeply. Soon after, a hand grabbed my hair and yanked it back roughly, forcing me to look at my attacker. 

“Well, look at that, our food has a good sense enough to run away from us.” A handsome dark-haired male, about 20, laughed and gestured for someone to come forward. I squeezed my eyes shut hard, a tear escaping them. The male tugged on my hair harder, forcing me to open my eyes again. 

“Oh no sweetheart, I want you to see this part.” Another male about the same age came forward and glanced at my side. His eyes got red and purple veins started appearing around his eyes. He let out a snarl and launched himself at my neck. I yelped as his sharp teeth pierced my neck and fought to shove him off of me. He fell backward, coughing and hacking my blood onto the floor.

“Virvane. It’s in her blood.” He sputtered in between spits. The dark-haired man thrust out a hand to hurt me, only to be blocked by another’s. The newcomer chucked my captor across the room, yanking me out of his grasp. The stranger hefted me up in his arms and ran out the doors of my manor so fast, I barely registered it. “Thank you.” I sputtered before drifting into unconsciousness.

\------------

I woke up several hours later, only knowing so due to the slowly rising sun. I groaned softly, rubbing my head as if it would make the headache go away. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. A person was sitting at the side of the bed I was laying on, staring at me. I jerked back, trying to curl up into a ball and instantly regretted it, pain splintering through my side. I yelped in pain, wincing and slowly unfurled my body from the painful position, the person coming over to sit beside me. His features finally became clear, and I noticed he was about the same age as the attackers from the past night. He had dark blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a handsome smile. 

“I’m Klaus. How are you feeling love?” He asked, a slightly concerned look on his face. 

“Never been better.” I croaked, trying and failing to smile at him. The image of my lover hanging between the door frames, a bite mark on his neck, flashed before my eyes and I started to sob again. Klaus pulled me into his arms and let me cry, stroking my hair and whispering that it was okay. When I finally stopped crying, I pulled back from him, wiping my face with the sleeve of my shirt. 

“Klaus, how many vampires are in this town?” He tensed, and responded, “I don’t know. The two that attacked you yesterday were Stephan and Damon Salvatore. The one that bit you was Stephan.” Klaus brushed my jet-black hair out of the way to inspect my neck. I ran a hand over the mark, feeling the puncture wounds, remembering the feel of Stephan’s teeth on my neck. 

“Let me heal you, my love, you’ll feel so much better.” Klaus bit the inside of his wrist and offered it to me. I gladly took his wrist and placed my mouth were his had just been, closing my eyes. I sucked in his blood, the warm liquid spilling down my throat. I instantly felt the wounds on my neck heal over, replacing it with smooth skin and felt the pain in my side lessen, then completely disappear. I released Klause’s arm and took in a deep breath, letting me register his scent. My eyes shot open and I stammered, “You’re an Original.”

 

\-----------

Klaus’s eyes widened slightly as he tried to figure out how I knew about him. He crossed his arms and smirked at me “Took you long enough. How’d you know?” 

“Klaus, have you ever heard of hybrids? Pft, of course you have, you created some of them. Well, I’m like one of them but not really. I am a hybrid of every monster in our entire world, I am the only one with a gift such as mine. Well, I’m definitely not human, but I think you still get the point.” I explained to him. 

“I’ve never heard of anyone like you. If you’re a hybrid of everything, then you must be stronger than everyone.” Klaus responds. “Why’d you give up and not fight back?” I snapped, “It’s not that easy. If you are the only one of anything, you can’t just show that off. I need to hide it. You and my dead lover are the only ones I’ve ever told.”

“Why trust me? For all you know, I could go to the Sheriff right now and tell her.” Klaus stated. “But you won’t Klaus. I trust you because you saved my life. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t do that for just anyone.” I smiled softly at him. 

Klaus sat there, just opening and closing his mouth like a fish on land. “You can stay with me as long as you want,” Klaus said softly. “And you’re right, I’m not going to tell Sherrif Forbes anyway.” 

 

\---------------------Four months later------------------------

I crept through the halls of our shared house, tracking Klause’s scent into the library. I peeked around the corner and saw him sitting in front of a table with his head resting on top of it. I walked up to him and pounced on him from behind, waking him up. We tumbled across the library and ended up laying on the ground with Klaus on top of me. 

“Good morning to you too.” I giggled as Klaus pushed himself off of me, standing up and brushing the dirt off of himself. He offered me a hand and I took it, feeling electricity prickle my skin where we touched. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he pulled me closer to him, his hands on my waist. 

“Come to my room in five minutes, okay?” I nodded and we let go of each other, Klaus striding to his room. Five minutes later, I walked up to his door and knocked softly. 

“Come in.” Klaus’s voice came from inside the room, his voice a bit more gravelly than normal. I opened the door and nearly gasped at the sight. It was a giant room with several bookshelves and a desk in a corner, along with a king bed against the wall. I closed the door behind me, turning around to make sure it closed. Instantly, I felt Klaus come up behind me and wrap his hands around my waist, tugging me into his warmth. He spun me around so I was facing him and said,

“We need to talk. Come here.” He tugged lightly on my hand, pulling me toward the bed. We sat side by side on top of it, hand in hand. Klaus turned to me and said, “I have something to confess to you.” He looked down at our clasped hands. 

“I have had feelings for you ever since you told me that you were the only one of your kind. You are the strongest, most beautiful woman in the entire world. And I want you to know that I’m in love with you. I understand that this will change our relationship and that you might not feel the same way, I just want you to know.” My mouth dropped open and I squeezed his hand tightly.

I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. “I want you to know, Klaus Michealson, that I love you,” I said sheepishly.

I leaned in towards him and pressed my lips against his, both of us closing our eyes. The kiss was soft and sweet, exactly how I dreamed it would be. I felt Klaus’s tongue trace my lips, asking for permission. I opened my mouth fully to him, letting him claim me as his.

I broke the kiss, needing to breathe again. I looked at him and he said, cupping my cheek, “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” I kissed him lightly and said against his lips, “Me neither.”


End file.
